Sakura and Narutos ambush
by Jamesl999
Summary: Naruto and sakura are supposed to go on a mission but are ambushed when she wakes up naked in an unknown forest.with naruto.   And this is all based on a dream i had.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's naked forest adventure

**This story takes place while sasuke is gone with orochimaru.**

**This chapter won't have any sex in it only nudity.**

Naruto woke up and did his usual,had breakfeast,brushed his teeth and got dressed andleft his house,it was a pretty bad day out, no sunshine,slight rain and it was freezing.

As he walked along he was was surprised by Sakura and Shizune"Naruto Lady hokage's got a mission for you" Naruto jumped up and down he could'nt wait he had' been on a mission for weeks.

Following Shizune now Naruto could'nt hold himself "So whatkind of mission is this anyway" they just kept walking.

"In here" she said pointing to the forest Naruto was confused but his exitement held back his logical thinking and Sakura just did'nt know what to think. They just kept following her after a few minutes of jumping through trees they finally stopped so whats going on anyway he asked "oh you'll see" she replied

Just then 4 guys popped out of the woods and as two punched naruto and Sakura...

Uggghhhh Sakura groaned when she woke up at night with a huge headache "what happened"Just then she noticed one more thing gone weong...she looked down and saw that she was naked right down to the though she could'nt see anyone she just could'nt help but cover herself with one hand across her perfect round boobs and one between her legs, then she looked over to see Naruto lying on the ground.

She did'nt know what to do,of all people she did'nt want to be naked right infront of Naruto but for all she knew he could have been dead if she did'nt want him to see her like this she knew very well she could'nt just leave him there he could die.

She knew she had to wake him she walked over took one hand off her boobs and shook him whispering his name she did'nt know what to do anymore so she just started to shake him uncontrolably "Naruto" she was crying she was alone naked in a forest when Naruto groaned frightening Sakura But she saw his eyes open a bit as he sat up Naruto" she was screaming happily she ran over hugging him crying completely forgetting she was naked.

After about 10 minutes of her hugging him Naruto realised that Sakura was nude,but he did'nt want to tell her he was'nt going to tell her he just spent the time staring at her ass,

Edventually she backed away remembering she had notthing on "Naruuuuutttooooo" she screamed at the top of her voice punching him "you pervert" she was red covering herself he could'nt tell if she was going red from anger or embarrasement

Soon after they decided to explore this unknown forest they had to walk because she tied narutos headband around his eyes so he couldn't possibly see her again while she had her one around her sweet pink pussy which naruto was dying to see.

After what seemed like hours with Naruto blindfolded and Sakura covering her tits with both hands she saw a house up ahead she told naruto and they both ran up to the door which was slightly open so they just walked in "helooooooo" Sakura shouted but she got no answer "we'll wait here till someone comes and if nobody does we'll sleep here ok" Naruto just nodded in agreement.

Sakura untied narutos headband while he was looking at a wall then he heard the bang of the bathroom door so he decided to look around the house,when he heard the sound of splashing he was about to go when he thought she must be on the toilet, to his luck it was a door with a keyhole and he knew he was safe because he didn't hear the toilet flush.

He slowly bent down looked through the keyhole and was delighted to see the toilet was perfectly in line with the keyhole,he saw sakura sitting on the toilet naked taking in evry bit of her body he saw evrything from her feet up her legs her boobs her pussy evrything he couldn't hold himself in anymore he pulled down his pants and started to pull himself.. Harder and harder with evry passing second, he had seen naked girls before but never her he had always wanted to but never got close,very close to cuming now he was beating at himself harder and harder when sakura got of the toilet he was scared but couldn't stop.

She got up turned around giving him a perfect view of her cute round ass but she didn't flush, making naruto feel safer again, but instead she  
put her hand between her legs Naruto couldn't believe his eyes Sakura was masturbathing and he could see it all, when she got a finger in she started moaning quietly when Naruto finally came all over the floor and fell to his ass slightly hitting the door  
he was about to get up when she opened the door too see him against the wall with his pants down a cum on the floor near the door "NARUTO"! she screamed when she realizes what he had been doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up on the ground confused and in a lot of pain. All he could remember was watching sakura on the toilet, she cought him and the rest wa a blur.


End file.
